I'm a Believer
by Ax
Summary: Songfic to I'm a Believer, by Smashmouth or The Monkeys, depending on your generation. About Tobias, his life, feelings for Rachel, and What happened right after the rammed the Blade ship.


A/N:  I'm in the middle of a writer's block, but all of a sudden, I got this song stuck in my head,
    
    and couldn't get it out, even though I only knew four lines.  So, I looked up "Then I Saw Her 
    
    Face" on Compuserve, and got the lyrics, and it fit better than I thought it would for a song fic, 
    
    although I had been expecting to use it as a Harry Potter fic.  Oh well, it works better for this.  
    
    I'll stop my rambling now.  Oh, and thank you to Lady Lupin for helping me out with some 
    
    research.
    
    Disclaimer:  KAA owns Animorphs, although I wish I did.  And… uh… I thought Smashmouth
    
    owned the song I'm a Believer, but I just told my mom that I had a new idea for a fic, and that it goes to a song I doubted she had heard, and told her the name and said it was by Smashmouth, 
    
    and she started singing it, and says that it was by the Monkeys.  So I guess they own it.  But then 
    
    she said that whoever wrote the song owned it, and my dad came and said that someone name 
    
    Neil Diamond probably wrote it.  So maybe he owns it.  Well, it does not belong to me, so please 
    
    do not sue me.
    
    I'm a Believer
    
    The music not playing yet, the video starts by showing Elfangor taken away by the Ellimist.  
    
    Then, the scene switches to Loren getting into her car accident.  A very young version of Tobias 
    
    is shown being shuttled from one aunt or uncle to another, none of them really caring about him.  
    
    The music starts, and the scene is that of one of the many times Tobias' head was pushed into the 
    
    toilet.  As he weakly tries to push away the punks, a single tear rolls down his cheek.  It is 
    
    obvious that he never expects anything more than this kind of treatment from other people.
    
    _I thought love was only true in fairy tales,_
    
    _Meant for someone else but not for me._
    
    _Love was out to get to me,_
    
    _That's the way it seemed._
    
    _Disappointment haunted all my dreams._
    
    Jake, Marco, Cassie, Rachel, and Tobias hook up at the mall, and Tobias really looks at Rachel 
    
    for the first time.  She flashes a smile at him, and he timidly smiles back, feeling butterflies in his 
    
    stomach.  He really likes her.
    
    _And then I saw her face!_
    
    _Now I'm a believer!_
    
    _Not a trace_
    
    _Of doubt in my mind._
    
    _I'm in love._
    
    _I'm a believer,_
    
    _I couldn't leave her if I tried!_
    
    Tobias and Rachel have started their secret relationship, but he knows that nothing will ever 
    
    really come of it because he is a bird and she is human.  The scene shows him talking to Ellimist, 
    
    and then it switches to him telling the rest of the Animorphs about how the Ellimist is going to 
    
    give him back his human body.  Then, the scene switches again, to him after he disappeared after 
    
    he learns that the Ellimist did not give him back his human body, but instead the morphing 
    
    power.  He gives a screech of agony, because he once again thinks that he and Rachel will never 
    
    be anything.
    
    _I thought love was more or less a given thing,_
    
    _But the more I gave the less I got, oh yeah._
    
    _What's the use in trying,_
    
    _All you get is pain?_
    
    _When I wanted sunshine, I got rain._
    
    A couple days after the Ellimist allows him to acquire his former self, Tobias morphs human and 
    
    goes to see Rachel when she receives her Packard Foundation Outstanding Student award.  She 
    
    finally notices him, and he mouths, "Hi, Rachel."  Her eyes go from surprise to a wide grin.
    
    _And then I saw her face!_
    
    _Now I'm a believer!_
    
    _Not a trace_
    
    _Of doubt in my mind._
    
    _I'm in love._
    
    _I'm a believer,_
    
    _I couldn't leave her if I tried!_
    
    The video shows Tobias watching as his human self as Rachel mouths "I love you," and then 
    
    dies in the Blade ship.  Tears are running freely down his face.  The scene changes to show him 
    
    at her funeral, taking her ashes.  He flies off with them, and spreads them in some of her favorite 
    
    places, but puts most of them in his own meadow, where they went on so many "dates."
    
    _What's the use in trying,_
    
    _All you get is pain?_
    
    _When I wanted sunshine, I got rain._
    
    On the _Rachel_, Jake mouths, "Ram the Blade ship," and Tobias morphs human so he can die in 
    
    the form that his mind is.  A bittersweet smile comes to his face, as he thinks of his last private 
    
    moment with Rachel.  The _Rachel _hits the Blade ship, destroying the One but killing all on board 
    
    at the same time.  Tobias' last thoughts are of Rachel.
    
    _And then I saw her face!_
    
    _Now I'm a believer!_
    
    _Not a trace_
    
    _Of doubt in my mind._
    
    _I'm in love._
    
    _I'm a believer,_
    
    _I couldn't leave her if I tried!_
    
    Tobias, now dead, opens his eyes, and sees Rachel running toward him.  He runs for her too, and 
    
    they both mouth, "I love you," and then kiss.  They break apart, and she smiles at him.
    
    _Then I saw her face!_
    
    _Now I'm a believer!_
    
    _Not a trace_
    
    _Of doubt in my mind._
    
    _Now I'm a believer!_
    
    _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_
    
    _I'm a believer!_
    
    _I'm a believer!_
    
    _I'm a believer!_

A/N: Yeah, that was it.  Please click the magic button and review!  It will make me happy!  And 

if you review, I promise to r/r one of your fics as well.  In addition, I will ask the loons to give 

you a higher slave rank when they take over than they would otherwise.  *Note:  I do not actually 

think that Tobias and the rest of the people on the _Rachel_ died.  Read The Contact and its sequel 

The Carried to see what I actually do believe happened.*  R/T and J/C forever!


End file.
